prom
by stydiia
Summary: stiles and lydia go to prom with scott and kira.


**AN: requested on tumblr by anon!**

**prompt: **_stydia on a date, kissing on the front porch after it._

**i changed this up slightly by making it prom themed!**

* * *

"Lydia, he's here!"

Lydia was nearly finished getting ready for prom with Stiles. Her strawberry blonde locks were curled, and she put on a long, flowy purple dress. She was all set. But there was something else she needed...

Her purse. God forbid that she forget that thing. She grabbed it and started to run out the door, but decided she didn't want to look _too_ excited. She looked around the corner to finally see the person she had been waiting to see for hours.

And there he was. Wearing a fucking suit. She knew he was going to wear one because _duh_, it's prom, but she had never seen him in one before. And she had no idea she would be this aroused. Jesus, she just wanted to pounce on him already. She still couldn't believe that she had only noticed this year how attractive he was. Him and his chocolate brown eyes and his high cheekbones and his slightly spiky brown hair. And also, _his mouth_. She thought about his mouth more than she'd like to admit. She shook her head and walked down the stairs. She couldn't afford to just stand there and think about what she wanted him to do with his mouth at that moment.

The amount of time Stiles had been staring at her was priceless. But then again, he was always staring at her. He couldn't help it. Lydia was by far the most beautiful girl Stiles had ever seen. He had reminded her of that plenty of times (and Lydia always smiled as if she already knew).

"Ready to go, Stiles?" Lydia asked, snapping Stiles out of his trance. He nodded, taking her hand and opening the door with his other.

"Not so fast!" Lydia's mom shouted, running out of the kitchen with a camera. Stiles and Lydia exchanged a look of sheer terror, both of them knowing they would probably be stuck at her house for another ten minutes. Lydia's mom must have seen those looks. "Hey, I just need to take a few. I mean, it's your senior prom!" Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to Stiles, putting her arm around his waist, squeezing it a little. He followed, putting his arm around her shoulders. Both of them put on the most ridiculous smiles, but Mrs. Martin wasn't having it.

"Come on, actually smile. Say cheese!" Mrs. Martin squealed.

"Mom, we're not gonna say cheese," Lydia said through gritted teeth.

"Cheese!" Stiles exclaimed at the time time. Mrs. Martin took the pictures and Lydia shot him a look as soon as she put the camera down. "Sorry."

"Alright, mom, can we pleeease go now?" Lydia whined. Mrs. Martin rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You crazy kids can go. Also, no funny business afterwards."

"What do you mean by funny busine-" Stiles started to say, but Lydia raised her eyebrows and he got the hint. "OH. Okay. Yeah, we won't... I'm not... she won't..." Stiles was going to finish, but he felt himself being dragged out of the house by Lydia. "Bye Mrs. Martin!" he shouted. Stiles started to grab his keys, but noticed a long, black limo parked near Lydia's driveway.

"Is that Scott and Kira?" he squinted in attempt to possibly see who was in there, but the windows were far too tinted.

"I think it is." One of the windows in the limo rolled down, revealing Scott's face. He was grinning like an idiot. Neither Stiles nor Lydia were surprised. Scott was always smiling when he was with Kira.

"Are you guys gonna come with?" Scott yelled.

Stiles couldn't believe Scott and Kira were inviting them. But he wasn't going to decline the offer. Being in a limo would be much classier transportation, opposed to his Jeep. He still loved that thing, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He turned to Lydia in approval and made a pouty face.

"Why would you even think I would say no to this? Come on, Stiles," Lydia rolled her eyes and laughed.

The limo was even nicer than Lydia imagined. She also loved Stiles' Jeep- lots of memories were made in there, but this was going to be way more fun, considering they were going to prom.

When they got into the school, all Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Kira could do was just gape at the decorations. Everything looked perfect. Kira let out a little shriek. snapping everyone out of their trances.

"Scott, oh my god. We need to go out there and dance to this," she squealed. They were playing some hip-hop song. Of course Kira was going to make Scott do some weird dance with her. Stiles figured Lydia would do the same thing.

Scott turned to Stiles. "Do you mind if we go out there for a while?"

"Go for it, bro. We'll probably be out there, too," Stiles nodded. Scott smiled, following Kira out to the dance floor. Stiles and Lydia just studied them for a while, watching them do quite possibly every dorky dance move out there. Lydia smiled. Scott and Kira didn't care who was watching them, they just wanted to be themselves around each other and laugh. She admired that. The best part was that no one seemed to be judging. She turned around and held out her hand to Stiles.

"What?" he asked.

"We're gonna go out there and dance with them," she demanded.

"Alright," Stiles chuckled. Before they knew it, they were out on the dance floor dancing with Scott and Kira. Lydia hadn't had that much fun in her entire life, and she wanted to be dancing with all of them forever.

* * *

Stiles was getting punch for Lydia. Considering it was a school dance, someone probably spiked it, so he only got her a small cup. He didn't want her to get her wasted at prom. That would be a disastrous sight. But then again, maybe it wasn't spiked.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles rushed over to Scott, making sure he didn't spill the punch. "Do you have like super-smelling powers or whatever? Super senses? Something that can make you know if this punch is spiked or not?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "It's spiked, Stiles. I don't have to use wolf powers to know that. It's a school dance."

"I shouldn't even give this to Lydia, should I?"

"Don't do it, dude," Scott shook his head.

Stiles sighed in frustration. "God dammit. I have to throw this away."

"Well, you could give it to me."

"True. Here ya go, buddy," Stiles patted Scott's back and ran off to go find Lydia. He was nervous, since the last time they were at a dance together, she had gotten attacked. But there she was, talking to Kira, laughing. She turned away from Kira, trying to find Stiles, but noticed he was right in front of them.

"Hey, you! Where's the punch you said you were gonna get?"

"It, um... it was spiked," Stiles explained.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Typical," she sighed.

They had been sitting at one of the tables for a while, just watching people dance. They wound up creating a game called "How many couples are gonna grind on each other tonight?", both of them making their guesses and counting the amount to see who wins.

They were in the middle of the game when the DJ made an announcement.

"Alright, everyone. We're gonna take things slow for now. This one was requested by my buddy, Scott. Thanks, dude," the DJ yelled over the speaked.

The familiar intro of "Not Just a Girl" started playing, and Lydia's eyes widened.

They had danced to that song before.

"Stiles..." she gave him a pleading look. "Please." Stiles got up and reached his hand out.

"Shall we dance?" he asked in a really bad fake British accent. Lydia giggled.

"Let's do this."

Stiles couldn't believe Scott had really requested that song. Him and Lydia walked over to the dance floor and he looked over toward Scott, who was giving him a thumbs up. Stiles grinned. It was days like these that he realized how awesome of a best friend Scott was.

Lydia placed her arms around Stiles' neck, looking at him lovingly while he put his arms around her waist.

"This is just like formal again," she whispered.

"Yeah, except we're dating now. Also, I'm really hoping you don't get attacked by any werewolves," he mumbled.

Lydia tensed up. "Yeah, I really don't want that to happen either."

"Let's just dance, okay? I love you," Stiles said, closing the distance between them.

Lydia smiled into the kiss, glad her boyfriend knew what to do to calm her down. She pulled back, smiling again. "I love you too, Stiles, and don't you ever forget it."

Stiles grinned and pulled her in tighter. They both tried to drown out everyone else's conversations around them. Tonight was perfect, and nothing was going to ruin that.

* * *

Prom was over, and Scott was absolutely wrecked. As it turns out, he had some more of that punch.

"I'm gettin' lucky tonight," Scott slurred, patting Stiles on the back and pointing at Kira. Kira was blushing like crazy, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to show up.

"You would be if you weren't so drunk," she shot back. Scott looked at her like she had just smacked him.

Tomorrow, she whispered. Scott's face lit up.

"You see that, buddy?" he asked Stiles. "She forgives me," he placed a sloppy kiss onto Kira's cheek and she laughed, playfully swatting him away.

"I was never mad," Kira said, still laughing. Scott leaned in to give her another kiss, grinning like an idiot.

Stiles laughed. Drunk Scott could be a pain, but he was still the same old Scott. He turned to face Lydia and held his arm out.

"Let's go, m'lady," he said in a low voice. Lydia laughed and linked her arm with his, following Scott and Kira back to the limo.

They got back to Lydia's house, Scott and Kira saying their goodbyes for now, and Kira constantly apologizing about how drunk Scott was. Stiles walked Lydia back to the door, going up the steps to the front porch.

"I guess I have to let you go for now," Stiles pouted.

"I guess you do," Lydia pouted back. Stiles gently poked her nose, trying to get her to smile again. Her nose scrunched up a little, and Stiles wanted to cry. She was _so cute_.

There was a quietness, both of them unsure of what to say next or when Lydia was going to go back inside.

"Well, I uh... I guess I should go," Lydia said awkwardly, turning to go open the door, but she felt Stiles' hands spin her around. She was going to ask what he was doing, but that thought was silenced by him kissing her. She shouldn't have been so shocked, since, you know, they kissed all the time. But she was taken aback by his choice to do that instead of just say goodbye. He was kissing her with so much passion, and she felt like she was going to explode. She wanted to do this forever. But, of course, she couldn't.

She pulled back, taking a big breath. "Goodnight, Stiles," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Lydia," Stiles whispered, smiling shyly.

And it was, indeed, a good night.


End file.
